


我的一九九九（1）

by CHCygni



Series: 我的一九九九 [1]
Category: Wu Lei/Luoyun Xi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHCygni/pseuds/CHCygni
Summary: 清纯男大学生与黑社会情妇的末日逃亡
Series: 我的一九九九 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636252
Kudos: 3





	我的一九九九（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 对任何学者、作家的评判都出自小说人物，与作者无关。

第一章

二十年后的中国人回想起一九九九年，从亲身经历到文字资料、影视纪录，历历如绘着这一国度在世纪末的颓丧与疯狂。吴磊想起他的一九九九，就想起那个花香软烂的春夜，一切如梦之梦，自此开始。  
那条林荫小道吴磊常走，是从实验室回宿舍的必经之路，那是春末夏初的一个傍晚，吴磊记得很清楚。道旁的风丝丝粘滞，肥大的梧桐叶上蒸腾出水气，回流进大气里。校园里的荼靡盛放得比往年浓烈，仿佛泼天大醉了一场，无所顾忌地释放着馥郁香气，这香气催熟了其他植物的根茎，一切都如同发了酵一般，空气中有一股腐烂的甜味，焦躁着，蠢蠢欲动。周围学生的谈笑声吴磊浑不在耳，只是这花香环绕，使他心跳勃勃不停，恼得很。水热处理后的晶体生长速率与纯度仍旧不够，如何优化反应条件成了目前最关键的问题。温度、压力、溶液ph值，或许反应体系需要添加其他力场？吴磊兀自陷在自己的沉思里，冷不防身后伸来一双漂亮修长的手，吴磊吓了一跳，顺势转身，原来是师兄陈迪。  
“小师弟还没正式读研呢就这么拼命。”来人一张甜笑脸，留了个时下最流行的二八分，发间多处挑染成了金色，倒也有三分像了MTV里的郭富城，“不枉费老梁舍了晚节，殷殷切切从教研室那群老头嬢嬢手底下抢了你来。”  
“师兄什么事啊？”吴磊被说得有些不好意思，腼腆一笑，反问这个素来跳脱的一年级师兄。  
“今晚师门例行聚会，上几次你都没来，辛辛师姐勒令我今晚必须带你到场，瞧瞧可怜的想着你的师兄师姐们吧。”陈迪假意委屈，逗得吴磊发笑，又摇头晃脑道：“还有个博士师兄，你不知道吧，老梁带的第一个博士生，平时也见不到，此君古板得紧，听闻你颇得老梁青眼，要与你长谈一番研究大计。最主要的嘛，凌师姐原话……”  
陈迪眨了眨眼，“我们磊磊这么帅，让大好年华就饱经溶液数据和秃头导师摧残的化工少女们吸一口恢复精力吧！”  
“凌师姐老是喜欢跟我开玩笑，那，那师父在吗？”吴磊一米八的个子，被陈迪聊地手足无措，害羞地挠了挠头。为了做实验方便，他干脆将脑袋理了个板寸，在长发飘飘的大学校园里愈加打眼，引起过路女孩阵阵嬉闹。  
“老梁来做啥子，你还不知道嘛，他被我阿姨管得球紧。我们搞到几个通通酒吧的位子，今晚有个美国还是哪儿的摇滚乐团来，大家过去蹦一哈嘛。”  
“我……我还没去过酒吧……”吴磊答地坦诚，眼神无辜，仿佛他们这些酒吧流连的“惯犯”十恶不赦一样。  
陈迪此人，平日里最爱热闹。家住武侯，便是此间九眼桥小迪哥，可人却不下九流，父母都是八十年代海龟高知，与梁某即此二人导师是川大化学系同届，最近几年下海做起了医疗器械，赚得盆满钵满。陈迪是继承了父母的聪明脑筋和如鱼游水之性格，任说导师老梁最爱吴磊这后生，对他严七和三，对这小孩却是调了个个儿，从不忍多加责骂。他知道这小子鬼精灵，却是个难以潜心做研究的料，考他硕士大半也是为了多玩个几年，不像吴磊，天分十足不说，小牛似的勤恳。本科教学时老梁就对吴磊有了深刻印象，眼神明亮、脑子活络，这是棵三十年难遇的好苗子。他们教授间各自也有计较，谁不想收个有天分的门生呢？于是这位素日里只醉心科研的物理化学领域泰斗转了性，旁敲侧击各科室老师的意向，隔三差五殷勤指导、热心关怀吴磊同学的学习生活（据观察了事件全程的陈某形容：“舍了晚节”），不久就把这位老实诚恳的学生收入门下。梁教授看得分明，吴磊他日必能在这一领域做出一番成就。而本科三年级的吴磊同学已被允许自由出入导师的实验室，与众多师兄师姐一起共研课题。  
吴磊看此事是推脱不得了，周围的花香浓郁让他的心平静不下来，想必今晚也无法回宿舍重新设计实验，便果断答应了下来。于是被陈迪当下就拽着袖子往食堂走去，叫着磊磊弟弟可得请我这个师兄吃顿饭咯，音量奇大，扑簌簌惊起一群白鸽。  
吃完晚饭两人便溜达着一路从望江东门散步到北门，两旁的行道树失去了往日的油亮，有些蔫气，怕是知道最好的时节已经过了。  
“对了，今晚凌师姐要带着她那哲学系的男朋友过来，天嘞，我可最怕文科生了，动不动就‘不是你在说话而是话在说你’”陈迪做了个夸张的表情，引得吴磊捧腹大笑。  
“我们磊磊呢？据我所知可有许多少女的心遗落在了你身上。”陈迪打趣。  
“没有的事啊，师兄。”吴磊拖长了声音，拿这活泼的师兄没有办法。  
“那磊磊喜欢什么样的女孩子？”  
“不知道啊……”吴磊茫然地望着远处。二十岁上下的男孩子谁能拒绝爱情这个词汇散发的甜美芬芳？它听起来总是那么有吸引力，又那么遥远和虚无。  
“可能是，漂亮的吧？”  
陈迪哈哈大笑，拍了拍吴磊后脑勺，“肤浅哦，像你师兄！”  
春末夏初的傍晚，吴磊和陈迪笑闹着走过荷花池畔，那儿已聚集了不少人，荷叶还未完全舒张，却也亭亭，男孩子抱着吉他唱着月光与死亡，口琴声悠扬，风里传来甜香，还有少女羞怯的眼光。

二人散步到培根路的通通酒吧时，已经八点过十五分，师兄师姐们早已在一个角落落座等候兴师问罪。  
通通酒吧是这两年刚火起来的迪吧，美西风格，老板早年是成都本地摇滚乐团的贝斯手（兼诗人，此君自称），因此能常邀约一些国外摇滚乐团来此表演。这里的烤肋排冠绝西川，最重要的，啤酒20元一位畅喝，对附近经济拮据又想消磨无边青春的大学生来说颇为友好。酒吧的卡座设置在室内四个角落，中间留下的空地做迪士高舞池使用，向北是吧台。陈迪带着吴磊四处张望了一下，好在黑暗的时刻尚未到来，夜行的百鬼也不轻易现身，二人一眼便看到离吧台不远的东南方向有人在向他们招手。  
“陈迪你这个迟到大王，让我们好等。”卡座中间一个圆脸短发，身穿黄绿波点洋装的女孩轻轻揪了揪陈迪的耳朵，佯作恼怒。  
“我可是跟磊磊一路走来的，师兄弟有心里话谈谈可不是耽搁了一会。再怎么样，我也是把师弟带来了，功过相抵，凌师姐可别朝我发难了，别忘了磊磊师弟，他才需要你的疼爱。”陈迪故意使坏，朝凌雯文眨了眨眼。可凌雯文毫不羞臊，秀气的手臂一挥，“磊磊，快坐下，让师姐好好看看你，在老梁头罪恶的魔爪之下，你受苦了。”凌雯文生的漂亮，个性大胆，一张利嘴毫不饶人，实验室里的人都惧她三分，然而工作时严谨敏锐，常有妙见，吴磊一直敬佩她的专业素养。  
吴磊看了看凌师姐身边的男友，笑了笑，颇为不好意思地坐到了沙发左侧稍显年长的男人身边。  
“吴磊师弟是吧，我常常听起你的名字，我叫魏明亮，是你师兄。”男人一副厚沉沉的方框眼镜，身着沙色西装，里面搭一件深灰色衬衫，头发茂盛而杂乱。  
“魏师兄，你可以别还没等到小师弟正式拜入师门就把人吓跑了。”说话人语带娇嗔，长长的卷发被一根发箍收束在耳边，身穿黑色薄纱长裙，配着同色的皮鞋小高跟，说她是哪位办公室女郎，倒也有人信的。吴磊向右一看，叫了句“辛勤学姐。”  
“太窝心了我们磊磊，学姐恢复了学姐又可以战斗了！”辛勤捂着胸口作戏，引起众人大笑。  
笑声渐匀渐散，陈迪打了个响指，“大家要喝点什么，魏师兄请客！”  
“苹果Martini！”  
“Whisky！”  
“Tequila!”  
吴磊很少喝酒，更不知其中有多少花头讲法，却是陈迪眼尖，笑嘻嘻地为他解了围。  
“磊磊师弟可别跟他们学，我们就喝啤酒。免得把你灌倒了，明天挨老梁一顿臭骂。”  
吴磊二十一年的人生，从接触化学开始，便只爱反应物方程式不爱交际，更不论娱乐。而这群都是些爱玩爱闹儿的主，家底殷实，各个父母不是80年代赚了第一桶金，便是高级知识分子，十几年前全国人民讨论的如火如荼的“中产阶级”一词便是为他们量身定制，像吴磊这样普通人家的子弟，在这个年代的大学校园里几乎不曾有过归属之感。吴磊家在南充县城， 九三年供销社改制之后父母便下了岗，那时吴磊十五岁，成绩优异，不出意外可以顺利考入县城最好的高中。父母左思右想，形势比人强，不如顺着创业大潮搏一搏，便投了全部积蓄经营起一家杂货铺，好在二老聪明和善，境况也渐渐好转起来，而高中的吴磊更是显示出非凡的化学天分，在同学们歆羨的眼光中顺顺当当考上川大化学系。为此，县高为他拉了整整一个暑假的横幅。  
老梁劝吴磊读研时他还颇为犹豫，家里的经济情况他很清楚，如此一来父母负担便更重，本想读个大学出来便也能反哺了——他的规划如此寻常，进入化工行业或做个化学老师，赚了钱够父母生活，那家杂货店只需作为家用补贴，父母也不必为盈亏劳神费心。可拗不过老梁日日殷切谈心（告诉吴磊研究生国家每个月补贴80元，再加上导师的科研经费及奖学金足够覆盖个人生活花销，而本科阶段连续拿了三年丰厚奖学金的吴磊也知道所言非虚），更重要的是，他实在爱化学，他心里也清楚自己割舍不下这门学科。吴磊带着复杂羞愧的心情拨通了家里的电话，电话里父母用朴实爽朗的声音表达着支持，告诉他一切不用费心，希望他能实现理想，成为有用的、令国家和社会骄傲的人，那是吴磊人生中少数几次至福时刻，少年人珍贵热泪滚滚而落。  
乐队已经登场，沉醉在卖力的嘶吼咆哮当中，重金属震得人心脏剧烈抖动，说话时舌头也跟着发麻。厅内五光十色，光源变换照得人晕眩，已有人情不自禁在座位上摇摆。  
此时一群人已从硅酸盐聊到了金斯堡（陈迪当下站立起来朗诵了一段《嚎叫》），从垮掉的一代聊到了后现代就是一种学术欺诈。虽然吴磊面对这群活泼的同门师兄姐尚有些害羞，骨子里到底是个热血的年轻人，不到多时便融入了进去。  
默不作声在凌雯文身边坐着的她那哲学系男友更是显得格外兴奋，和魏明亮高声批判着德勒兹与法国解构主义思想的羸弱与不切实际。  
凌雯文无奈地翻了个白眼，“哈贝马斯和法兰克福学派的狂热信徒。”  
辛勤满脸揶揄，“这种上个十年留下来的珍贵宝贝，师姐要好好珍惜。”  
凌雯文见吴磊一味专注地听他们胡侃，怕小师弟自觉被冷落，于是半开玩笑地说，“磊磊，看到了吗，少读些主义，不然他们就是你以后的样子。”说完便努了努嘴，做了个鬼脸，“也不要做老梁，半点人文情怀都没有，整日里压榨我们这些如花的少女！”  
吴磊被逗得开怀大笑。  
承续着八十年代的优良传统，文学读物依然在大学校园里风行，文艺青年仍旧是一个颇具诱惑力的身份。高中时，语文老师也常将一些复杂的人名与理论挂在嘴边，在好奇之下吴磊也读过《存在与时间》，便从此对哲学敬谢不敏，他自觉还是适合阅读美妙的化学反应。除此之外，吴磊爱读一些诗和小说，惠特曼与海明威，雨果和普希金。钟楼怪物与曼妙的红衣女郎，俄罗斯空旷原野上的月亮，都让这个二十一岁的大学生在既定的人生轨迹之外产生了一丝梦幻的遐想。  
二人向来贪图吴磊美色，只知一眼望去，小师弟身材、样貌都是一顶一的好，哪知吴磊笑起来这般稚气可爱，便少有地浮现了一丝不好意思的情绪，当下也不知道自己在聊些什么了，只好找补，“那磊磊最近在干些什么？”  
吴磊整个人都已经轻快起来，以为是借着刚才的话题继续讲下去，便说道，“实验设计想不出时就读一些诗，会放松不少，最近在书店看到了一个本地诗人的诗集，买了来还没看，叫——翟永明……”  
“啊——！”两个女孩子发出了惊喜的叫声，在摇滚乐燃尽生命般嘶吼的背景音下也引得舞池不少人侧目。  
时值夜晚10点，不少人都走进了舞池，随着乐曲将身体交给本能。  
凌雯文甩下男友，辛勤扔开陈迪，二位少女利落地在吴磊左右坐定，开始异常激昂虔诚地向吴磊布道。  
“翟永明！她是本世纪最伟大的诗人之一！”  
“没错没错，历史从不书写女性的身体与欲望，我们就要撕开历史的裂缝，让世人看到那些触目惊心的压抑！”  
“我们爱男人如何，爱女人如何，我们应当自由支配青春与性，让月光证明……”  
“今晚所有的光只为你照亮／今晚你是一小块殖民地久久停留／忧郁从你身体内／渗出／带着细腻的水滴……”  
吴磊对两位师姐的话似懂非懂，却羡慕她们的随性洒脱，笑容里不免带上些纵容。他正要开口称赞，却突然感觉有一束目光凝视着自己，然而舞池里剪影纷乱，耀眼的灯光散落各处，辨不清来路。  
酒精在情绪的沸腾下四处扩散，凌辛二人拉起男朋友与陈迪，便向舞池进军了。吴磊不善此道，便与魏明亮一起原地待命。然此师兄仍未尽兴，深喝一口吴磊的啤酒，语重心长：“老师很看重你，我也觉得你以后大有可为，你要清楚，从现在开始你就不能以学生自居，你是一名研究者……越早确定你的研究方向越好，我希望下次咱们再聚你能带着课题过来……”师兄越讲劲头越足，吴磊觉得有些头疼，分心之时，又感觉到那束目光似有若无地黏着自己，好脾气如他也有些不堪其扰。  
四人蹦了一个多小时，回来看到坐立不安的吴磊都笑开了怀。正当一行人站起来准备打道回府的时候，人群里忽然爆裂出一阵欢呼，随后是此起彼伏的口哨。  
吴磊往声源处望去，人影幢幢，只能看到一个人从吧台那边走过来，酒吧的彩色灯光变幻着拍打在人群身上，一个个面庞如妖似幻，他看不真切那人的模样，只觉得对方的四肢纤细的过分，斑马纹领带随着他的步伐漫不经心地晃动，牛仔裤又窄又紧，勾勒出惹眼的曲线。  
人群自觉将那人围簇起来，吴磊却凭借着身高直直望了进去。  
那一瞬间，吴磊听到亚热带森林里的山魈鸣叫，潮汐时刻塞壬绵绵不绝的歌声追逐海浪，印第安人在额头施下印记，颜色在说话、红在爆炸。  
吴磊发誓，在他至今有限的生命体验中，从未见过如此绮丽惑人的场景。  
那人微卷的头发蓄到脖颈，前额刘海打着一缕长长的卷儿，不断搔动着他洁白的面庞，像一朵被夜风亲吻的白兰花苞。他的肢体曼妙舒展，双眼紧闭神情迷离，似乎活在这音乐里活在这里，似乎又飘到了其他地方去。红的黄的蓝的紫的灯光在他身上追逐，他尽数接纳，仿若为人间情欲受罚的神祇。他妖冶得如此纯净，近乎寂寞。  
他真漂亮。吴磊屏住了呼吸。是个男的，可真漂亮。  
那人仿佛感知到了吴磊的目光，睁开双眼紧紧盯了他一会，随后露出一个天真的笑来。他拉过从刚才开始就一直站在身边面容专注的西装男人，双手抵住他的双肩，继续沉醉在舞曲里。  
黑色菱纹衬衫被周围几双粗糙肥厚的手掌拉扯来去，起哄声更大了。男人也不恼，只是带着笑，赤裸的眼神一径直勾勾地看向吴磊。  
陈迪见吴磊像失了魂魄，怎么叫喊都没有反应，便顺着他的目光看向舞池中心的光源处。一看便禁不住地咋舌——还真的他妈的……他妈的……

一首舞曲刚落，贝斯又惊起弦声。那人像猫一样轻轻地走到吴磊身边，试探性地搭上了他的手臂，笑眼纯真，话也带着情人的三份甜蜜，十足动人。  
“可以陪我聊会天吗？”  
被冷落在一旁的四人愣住了，都没预料到此一行还能遇见如此景况。  
最快反应过来的二位师姐不由地挑了挑眉，发出了“WOW”的赞叹。她们确实为吴磊的艳遇歆羨不已——天杀的！为什么她们的人生尚未遇见这般神秘、美妙的体验？  
陈迪快乐地吹了声口哨，诚恳地建议小师弟东门的墙比较好翻，被魏明亮在后脑上猛地一击。一行人道了别，互相拉拉扯扯笑闹着走了。  
“你的朋友真有意思。”男人深深地望着他们离去的背影，好似在对虚空说话。吴磊穿了一件薄夹克衫，源源不断的热度从混纺布料中传递出来，才拉回了他的神思。吴磊觉得被这个漂亮的男性触碰到的地方鲜血都滚烫，他的手脚也不听使唤了，任由对方把他带下坐定。  
“你应该还小吧，满二十了吗？不满哥哥可不能请你喝酒哦。”男人主动地将身体更贴近他，感受到吴磊瞬间僵硬的身子，轻笑出声。  
“二十一了。“吴磊仿佛一个被识破了伪装的小孩，在此刻无比羞恼于自己贫瘠的人生经历。  
“好小哦。“对方尾音绵绵地收了进去，中间无尽的空白暗示着某种成人之间的礼节。  
吴磊感觉到自己的耳朵已经烧了起来，看着对方满含期待的眼神，还是鼓起了勇气询问，“我叫吴磊，哥……哥哥，你呢，你叫什么？”  
“叫我云熙，罗云熙…… ”男人越凑越近，对着吴磊的嘴唇轻轻吹气，“云是云朵的云，熙是熙熙攘攘的熙。”  
“那……哥哥多大了呢。”吴磊胡乱地想着，云朵，舌尖会弹一下，比白云听起来可爱。  
“三十一了，哥哥好老哦。”罗云熙瘪了瘪嘴，漂亮的嘴唇涂了淡淡的粉色唇膏，在灯光下显出无辜的晶莹。  
“才不会！”吴磊有些反应过大地弹了弹身子，“哥哥看上去非常年轻、非常漂亮。啊不是，您不要生气，我是真心觉得您好看，很美……”  
“我知道，哥哥很开心。”罗云熙将整个人靠在他肩上，压住年轻人的张皇。  
吴磊晕晕乎乎地，只觉得身旁这具身体柔软异常，香炉似的氤氲着茉莉香片的烟。  
罗云熙在短暂的沉默中显得有些疲倦，他本应开心的。从那之后第一次遇到这么符合胃口的男孩，反应也生疏得可爱，可他到底有些茫然了，接下去呢？他的人生轨迹一早便被设定好了，困在这里，烂在这里，死也要和那个人捆绑在一起，被棍棒、枪子或者口水掩埋。  
吴磊注意到罗云熙点起了一根南京，烟身纤细，同他白生生的手指十分相称。吴磊觉得自己太奇怪了，两根手指就能让他燥得不行，骨头像被白蚁密密麻麻地啃食。罗云熙沾着酒液的唇吻上烟身，半边脸孔隐匿在黑暗里，幽幽的烟雾像某种古老的招魂术。  
吴磊出神地想着，罗云熙好像他看过的小说里，那些阁楼檀木箱中珍藏妥帖的冰凉丝缎，独自面对着黑夜，累世经年。  
“弟弟，相信世纪末吗？”  
“什么？”  
“有人预言了这个世纪末的末日来临，就是现在，一九九九。”  
吴磊疑惑于他突然的询问，却仍耐心温和地解释道，“我们所知道的末日论，可以追溯到基督教的末日审判理念，它并不是毁灭，而是一种重生。再者，现在的末日预言，大多都是国民对于几个世纪前的星相学、神学的擅自解释。我觉得，嗯……事实上……”吴磊眨了眨眼睛，“科学检验不到的地方，我们都可以把它当作不存在。”  
罗云熙一口烟没吐出来，被呛得直咳，眼眶红红的，却是闷头大笑了起来。他哪在乎什么世不世纪末呀，他寂寞又躁郁、绝望又孤独，他体内的罪与孽必须从伤口源源不断地发泄出来，否则他就快要窒息。  
如果真的有这么一场命定的灾难，他一定抱着巨大的喜悦纵身献祭。  
“弟弟你真的好可爱呀，陪陪我好吗，陪陪我…… ” 罗云熙趴在吴磊的肩头，撒娇似的往他颈间挨蹭，鲜润欲滴的嘴唇摩擦着年轻人滚烫的皮肤，顺着他的动脉有节奏地轻轻吮吸。  
吴磊身体绷得像一座塑像，酒精熏得他眼眶发热、浑身冒汗。这个哥哥太漂亮了，他硬得不行。他一直说陪陪他，陪陪他……他为什么会寂寞呢？他真的好美，好漂亮，发着光的，皮肤好白，手好软，他的身体也这么软吗？好香……吴磊身上似乎多了花不完的力气，想要使劲地搓揉面前的洁白茉莉，狠狠地揉出汁水才好。  
吴磊握住在他大腿和手臂上游走的那只苍白纤细的手，将面前的酒一饮而尽。冰凉的酒液划过咽喉，他吞咽地急切，“哥哥，我陪你，我陪着你。”  
“那，你带哥哥逃出去好吗？小骑士……”罗云熙含了含他的耳朵，向他示意身后的方向，那个一直跟着他的西装男人。  
“哥哥，他是……”  
“他不敢靠近我，但是我不见了他一定会找我。”罗云熙眨了眨眼，便招招手将人叫过来吩咐了几句话，那人向吧台走去的瞬间，罗云熙猛地拉起吴磊就往酒吧外面跑。吴磊只听到一句混合着麦芽与茉莉香气的低语——  
“跟哥哥私奔吧。”

二人用尽全力飞奔，全然分不出半点心神向后回看，凭着直觉七拐八绕在一个巷口停下，心脏擂着胸膛震天价响，身后的艳粉招牌却仍慵懒有余地缓缓闪烁。  
城市彻夜不眠，一队装备完整的武警奔跑着向西而去。近年来政府加大力度清洗城市黑恶势力，这帮人平日里上下勾连猖狂惯了，丝毫不知收敛，黑帮与警察之间常有火并事件发生，一时人心栗栗。  
吴磊又闻到了那股浓郁的衰败香气。他喘匀了气垂眼望去，灯火底下罗云熙素白的一张脸，似醉非醉笑眯眯地望向他，粉色的唇膏像快要熔化的玻璃纸糖果，迷离淌恍。  
二人拥吻着，沉默又急切地进入身后的汽车旅馆。  
父母送他来成都上学时住的是招待所，那时吴磊尚不敢确定大城市里这些红粉灯牌的用处。进到里面，吴磊才第一次对外面的世界有了实感：进门一张艳丽火红的圆床，上方挂着一盏紫色水晶吊灯，有珠帘垂下，叮咚作响，同色系的沙发污渍斑斑，向外吐着棉絮。  
“哥哥常跟人来这里吗？”吴磊将罗云熙抵在墙上，狠狠地亲吻着他的脖颈。  
“不是，只有跟你，相信哥哥。”罗云熙捏了捏他的耳朵，光滑的大腿不断摩挲着男孩紧实的肉体。二人的裤子早已褪下，下身纠缠在一起，如同两条交尾的淫蛇。  
吴磊将罗云熙轻轻放倒在床上，用手掌抚摸遍他的身体。  
吴磊的双手好大好热，每一个地方都硬邦邦的，却用那软绵绵的鼻音瓮声瓮气地求着自己给他。  
罗云熙被他喊得仿佛浑身都充满了汁水，他的乳房又涨又软，乳粒嫣红发烫，吴磊含着它们，舔得啧啧作响，他还能感觉到少年坚硬火热的胸膛贴在他的小腹上，故意重重碾过那方柔软的皮肉。  
他湿得更厉害了。  
吴磊被罗云熙引导着进入他的身体，那里紧致湿润得让他头皮发麻，他近乎本能地在里头冲撞，滚烫的阴茎一下一下不得章法。罗云熙又甜又软的呻吟刺激地他满头冒汗，汗水从头皮蜿蜒蜇入眼睛，吴磊忍着刺痛眯眼望过去，身下的人也被情欲熏得汗津津水濛濛，仿佛要化作烟波。寂寞的年长者鼻翼翕动，上下一起不停地吞咽，他太急切了，太饥饿了，眼泪盛在红通通的眼眶里，一撞就碎。吴磊抚摸着他颤抖高热的身体，他已经完完全全打开了自己的花瓣，那么纤细那么脆弱，他听到了他体内的渴望，好似在向他进行生的呼救。  
吴磊将所有精液尽数射在罗云熙体内，他们在这张体液包裹的床单上相拥入眠。春夜昏昏，一切都在寂静的夜里生长、委顿、腐烂。


End file.
